Muggle girl? Meets Harry Potter
by Brooke93
Summary: Brianna Ross moves from America to England so her dad finds business deals. They go to the Dursleys house and have dinner. Brianna meets Harry in a strange way and they someway fall in love! R&R! 4th chappie up
1. Meeting

(A/N: Hey I don't own any characters except for Mr. and Mrs. Ross, Zack and Cody, Sydney, and Brianna! Yippee! So plzzz R&R! Plzzz, Plzzz, Plzzz! Hope ya like!)

Brianna Ross sighed as she watched the blur of trees go by from her seat in the back of the car. Her parents were in their own world, busily discussing the directions to the house of the dinner party. Nimble fingers plucked at some invisible fuzz from her skirt. Her parents had said that the family had a son her age. So, in hopes of meeting a new guy, she primped herself to the extreme.

Mr. Ross was planning to expand his power tool company to other countries, England was his first stop. The family was staying in a local hotel, while looking for a home in the area, in hopes of being around to start the business there. The family who invited the Ross's to dinner was obviously hopeful to come up with some kind of business deal with the new company moving.

The car slowed down as they reached the house that matched all the other houses on the street. Brianna's long eyelashes blinked over her deep hazel eyes, as they peered through the glass of the car window and into the dusk. Mr. and Mrs. Ross both rose from their seats while they chatted lightly. Brianna sighed once again and got out of the car. She followed her parents to the wooden door.

"Aah, the Ross's how wonderful to see you! Come in, come in! Make yourselves comfortable!" The man who answered the door was a pudgy, stout fellow with a bristly mustache that seemed to be taking over his upper lip beneath his bulbous nose. Bri assumed this was Mr. Dursley himself, the one who wished so hard that he would make a business deal with her father.

She moved her head around trying to get a glimpse of any boy her age that was around. She saw a boy…but she didn't expect what she saw. The boy was very plump, and looked like he was holding his butt. He was dressed in a grey suit with a red bow tie. He glanced at me and starting grinning from ear to ear. Brianna bit her lip in front of her true smile, trying not to laugh at the sorry excuse for a love interest that her parents had picked out for her.

Bri shook Mr. Dursley's hand and smiled sweetly at Dudley when they were all introduced properly. Then followed Mr. Dursley into the sitting room where there was Mrs. Dursley. She was the only one who looked relatively normal within the Dursley household. Her voice was rather elegant which mismatched her aged face that looked worn from years of yelling or worrying. Mrs. Dursley wore a cute, little, frilly apron against her cocktail dress that made her instantly look homier.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Mr. Dursley had a powerful voice that was good for yelling. Noting the obedience of Dudley, Bri suspected that Mr. Dursley had bellowed a lot over the years. Both families chatted throughout dinner; mostly it was Mr. Dursley and Mr. Ross talking avidly about their businesses. Dudley kept staring nervously in Bri's direction. Both of the misses were chatting about recipes and motherhood, among other things.

After dinner, the group had settled back into the sitting room, chatting over tea and cookies, compliments of Mrs. Ross. . Bri was letting her eyes wander around the room, taking in all of the obsessive pictures of Dudley that adorned the sitting area. The conversation around the room kept fading in and out as Bri lost herself within her own thoughts.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Dursley? Where is your bathroom?" Bri later interrupted politely, blushing slightly at asking an embarrassing question. Mrs. Dursley just smiled; glad that she could be of some use.

"Upstairs and the second door on the right, dear. You can't miss it."

Brinodded with a smile of thanks and disappeared back into the hall with the tacky carpet. She wandered up the stairs, taking in the outlandish style of the rest of the house as she slowly went along. Remembering the directions that Mrs. Dursley had given her, Bri found the bathroom with no problem.

As Bri washed her hands, she heard a door close to the room next to her. Shutting off the water, she quietly peeked out of the bathroom door, and down the hall. Thinking that Dudley had come upstairs, her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she stood before the door with about a dozen locks down the side. Furrowing her brows she leaned forward and knocked quietly on the door as she pushed it open.

"Um…Dudley why did you?"

"I'm no Dudley." A boy with black messy hair turned around. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. You really should leave... You're… not supposed to be here." Brianna's eyes widened and one eyebrow went up. "You know… I think I know what I'm supposed to do." Bri said with an unstable attitude.

"Is that where you go to school?" Bri asked gesturing to the burgundy and gold banner tacked to his wall. Harry nodded uneasily.

"It's a type of boarding school; I'm only home for the summer." He gulped thinking she might read the name carefully. "It looks really familiar… wait… Is it called Hogwarts? Are you a wizard? Oh my, gosh! No, way! This is awesome… I have never met one before… well I haven't known if I knew or not. But, I had gotten a letter, just a couple weeks back; it said I had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry…? I'm starting this year as a 6th year…but all I know is that I am supposed to go to the train station next week. I'm supposed to go to Diagon Alley and bring either cat, toad, and owl or rat…plus; go on the Hogwarts Express."

"So, hold up, you're a witch?"


	2. Home the Hotel

(I hope you liked my other chappie! This one will have Zack and Cody! Brianna's twin brothers!)

"I…" Bri started to say. "Brianna, what's taking you so long? We're going home…" Mrs. Ross called out for her. "Coming, mother!" Brianna grabbed Harry's hand and walked out the door. "Mom…this is Harry. Dudley's cousin."

"Why aren't you downstairs with the others?" Mrs. Ross asked curiously. "Well, you see…" Harry said nervously, not wanting to share the truth about it to her mother.

"He just got back from spending the week with his friend…uh…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Harry's presence spooked her. Harry quickly mouthed a name in response. "Ron! Yeah! Ron! Harry just finished telling me all about it!"

Mrs. Ross gave them a strange look. "Alright, well, we must be going, Brianna. See you soon Harry." Mrs. Ross put her arm on Bri's shoulder and walked away with her.

"Yeah…bye, Harry!"

Ruler

The Ross's walked in the Wilton Hotel room and heard pounding coming down the stairs. "ZACK! CODY! Be quiet! There could be people sleeping!" Mrs. Ross scolded them.

"What time is it? Oh my gosh! Wrestling is on!" Zack slid on the wooden floor and hopped in the chair. He turned on Grudge Match.

Mrs. Ross went into the kitchen of the suite and Brianna followed. "Mom, Harry's a wizard that goes to Hogwarts. He could help." Bri told her.

"What. You're joking! Sweetie, he couldn't be he lives with his aunt and uncle that are muggles. It's just not possible." Her mother said with disbelief. "Mom, you're a muggle! How is that possible then? Please mom, I can't go through the year without him."

"Fine, well at least you have a friend with you that is a witch too, Samantha." She said with a sigh.

"Speaking of Samantha, she's coming over tomorrow. I'm so glad I met her when we came here. I thought I wasn't going to make friends till' I had school."

Knock! Knock!

Brianna ran to door and opened it. Samantha walked in.

"Hey, Sam! Let's go upstairs, I have to tell you something." They started walking to the stairs. Zack ran into the room and slid till' he got to Sam. "Hey sweet-thang, lay some sugar on me!" Zack puckered up his lips and shook his head a little.

Samantha kneeled down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. Sam and Bri ran upstairs to one of the rooms. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I met this guy, and he's a wizard, he's really hot!" Bri yelled with glee. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Now, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! It's gonna be sooo fun!" Bri said full of happiness. "I can't wait…"


	3. Sam's visit

(Hi people, I hope you liked my 2nd chappie! Um and I hope you like this chapter… yaaa…anyway R&R!)

Previously on: Muggle Girl? Meets Harry Potter

"_I met this guy, and he's a wizard, he's really hot!" Bri yelled with glee. "Really, are you serious? That's awesome!"_

"_Now, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! It's gonna be sooo fun!" Bri said full of happiness. "I can't wait…"_

Samantha ended up sleeping over that night and all Bri and Sam talked about was going to be going Hogwarts. Bri asked Sam why she hadn't gone to Hogwarts and she went to Beauxbatons School of witchcraft. She said she went there because her families' ladies went there. But her father went to Hogwarts. So they now just decided she should go to Hogwarts.

After they had got that covered and everything else they wanted to talk about, it was already 5:30 am. That day after they had gotten ready, they had gotten letters for the books they needed, from Hogwarts. In the letter it also noted: _This year the 6th years at Hogwarts will be able to wear what ever they want to wear on Friday. Short clothes are prohibited!_

Professor McGonagall

Professor McGonagall

"Yes! That's great!" Samantha jumped up and started swirling around. She started shaking her butt. Zack and Cody walked in. They both widened their eyes as they stared at her butt. Samantha turned a bit and jumped up and walked backward. "Oh, gosh!" Sam's cheeks turned bright red as she sat down on Bri's bed. "Sorry."

"Wow…," Cody and Zack were in a trance. Bri got up and took Cody and Zack's heads and hit them together.

"OW!" They both yelled. Bri looked at them and furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you come up here for?" Bri asked.

"Mom wanted us to tell you that we're planning to go to Diagon Alley today. In about twenty minutes. She said that Sam is coming along. Geez!" Zack said.

"Wait, why the heck are you guys coming?" Sam asked curiously. "They're starting their 4th year. Since they're 14, they got the letter a week ago." Bri answered for them. "Cool. I guess we should be going."

Ruler

Bri and Sam walked out the door toward the car and got in. Zack walked out and sat right next to Sam. "Leave Sam alone, Zack!" Bri looked back at him while he tried putting his arm around Sam.

"It's ok. I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute! I'm 14, woman! Not six!" Zack turned to the window and crossed his arms. Bri's mom got in the car and stopped by a coffee shop. They walked in and since Sam knew how to do everything she went toward a brick wall and tapped it with her wand. The bricks started rearranging and opened up the wall.

"Whoa!"


	4. Diagon Alley

(I hope you liked my third chappie, I know it was short but…ya…I think this one is longer… LoL R&R!)

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Samantha smiled and stepped through the opened wall.

"This is so cool!" Cody said amazed. They all walked in and Bri took out her lists of supplies. "Sam, first we need to go get our books. Where are we headed for that?"

"Flourish and Blotts, it's the bookstore here." Bri and the twins walked behind Sam toward where ever she was headed. There were lots of wizards and witches there, shopping for supplies of course. Sam stopped at a shop filled with books. "Well, here it is! Come on, let go get our books!" Sam tugged at Bri's sleeve and pulled her toward one of the aisles of books.

"OK, ok!" Bri said as she tried to catch her balance after being pulled so hard. "First we need 'Defense against the Dark Arts: Year 6' Where's that?"

Sam took her finger and skimmed it over the books searching for the specific title. "Aha! Found it! Shoot! There's only one copy. Let's go ask if they have any other copies in the back."

"K!" Bri and Sam walked up to a plump woman with brown curly hair. She was wearing a name tag that happened to her name on it 'Caroline Brown' then the name tag switched from her name to the picture of her.

"Hello, are there any other copies of this book?" Sam asked hopefully. "Yes, darling there's lots! Let me go get you one! I'll be right back!"

"Thank you so much." Bri thanked the lady. Sam and Bri stood there for a while, waiting, when Bri spotted Harry.

She tapped Sam on the shoulder constantly. "What?" Sam finally turned around.

"That's him! That's him! That's Harry!" Bri pointed t him.

"Where the heck is he?"

"There! He's right there!" Bri was getting annoyed. "I can't see!"

"Here is your book, darling!" The lady came, she looked exhausted. She handed Bri the book and Bri thanked her.

Bri and Sam had gotten all their books and had gotten Zack and Cody, who had gotten all their books, too. They were walking, when some one tapped Bri's shoulder.

"Hello." A tall boy with red hair and freckle was standing there smiling.(A/N; I'm not that god with details so don't be complaining!) "Do I know you?" Bri smiled sweetly, but still had some confusion on her face.

"Oh, sorry. See, my friend here, Harry, he says he knows you, he wanted to say hi, but I guess he was being to shy." Bri's grin got bigger. She looked behind the tall boy and saw Harry. He was bright red. He caught a glimpse of her and turned his head the other way.

Bri looked back at the boy. "Ok, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh…" The boy blushed a bit. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

So, you're RON? Wow, I had imagined you a lot different." Bri smiled.

Sam, Zack and Cody were stumped. They had no idea what the heck they were talking about.

"You know this guy?" Sam asked. Bri turned to Sam. "Yeah, no, no, not really, long story."

"Sam, meet Ron, Ron meet my brothers, Zack and Cody, and they're twins."

"Nice to meet you! I have brothers that also are twins, Fred and George, they're somewhere."

"Sweet!" Zack said excitedly. Ron turned and saw Harry standing there.

"So, let's go over there, shall we?" Ron asked for Harry's sake.

"Sorry, we can't, we still have to get some stuff. Anyway, I'll probably see Harry and you guys at school later today or tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." He walked over to Harry and a bushy-haired girl. Ron said something to Harry that made him look disappointed. He waved to Bri as she was walking out.

"I can't believe you did that! That's so mean!" Sam turned to Bri as they were walking. 'What I was not! We have to finish getting our stuff! Gosh!" Bri told her.

Zack and Cody looked at each other and shook their heads. "Bri if that had happened to me, I would be totally crushed!" Cody pointed out. Sam giggled a bit. Bri hit her hard on the shoulder.

"Of course you would be totally crushed!" Zack laughed. " I would just be upset."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well what do you guys know?" Brianna started feeling bad.

"EVERYTHING!" Zack and Cody answered.

"Well, lets just get on with the day. I'll fix it later, ok?" Bri smiled a bit.

"Okay, Bri you need to go to Ollivanders Wand Shop and get a wand, I have to do a couple things." Sam walked off.

Bri was about to ask where it was when she saw the store. It was right in front of her. The shop was huge. It was like a mall for wands.

Brianna walked in and saw millions of boxes with wands in them.

"Hello? Anybody here?' She asked. She heard rolling wheels and saw a man rolling on a ladder.

"Well, hello, how may I help you?" Bri was confused.

"Um…I need a wand…"

"Well, OF COURSE YOU DO!" The mad smiled and handed her a wand. "Try this one." The wand was short and brown.

Brianna did nothing. Then frowned and shook his head. "Give it a flick!" The man shouted. This startled Bri so she did as she was told.

"When she flicked it , it hit the window and bounced off and knocked all the wands off the next wall. Brianna turned back to the man, who looked startled.

"Nope, definitely not that one. Well, here's one." He handed her a long wand that was pink. She flicked it softly. It got all windy.

"Aah, the unicorn hair. I was thinking that might be the one for you." He told her with a grin.

"Thank you!" Brianna turned and walked out the door. Sam popped out of no where.

"Oh my god Sam. You almost scared me to death." Sam was smiling and she was hiding something behind her back.

"What's that?" Brianna asked curiously. Sam took her hands out from behind her. She was holding a cage with a small brown owl in it.

"Aaw! That's so cute!" Bri was practically screaming. Sam smiled. "It's for you! I thought since you didn't have a pet for school, I would get you one!" Sam handed her the owl.

Brianna gave Sam a hug with the arm that wasn't holding the cage. "THANK YOU!"

(Ok, that's all for the 4th chappie lol! Hope ya liked!)


End file.
